Talk:Sesame Street goofs
Good Morning America (Kind of) a goof that I've been meaning to add for a while, but didn't know where. If this doesn't count as a goof, somebody "clue" me in on what Colonel Cookie did to Mr. Rudman in the kitchen with the candlestick! — Julian (talk) 12:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Image:SesameAppearance-Goof-(Captured-2011-09-22).png Publicity stills for co-productions? Look to the right. -- Zanimum 23:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely an oversight! — Julian (talk) 12:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Are these goofs? I believe I spotted a few goofs, but I can't be sure. Can you help me make sure? "Do De Rubber Duck"-When Telly sings his line, the Count puppet is visible being pulled out of frame. "Get Along"-Several puppeteers are visible (notably those operating Kermit, the Yip-Yips, and the Purple greaser) throughout the song. I especially noticed Jim Henson's head bobbing back and forth next to Kermit during the second chorus. "Me Lost Me Cookie"-Towards the end of the song, a puppeteer's blonde hair can be glimpsed for a moment before the fade. Ernie and Bert Visit the Pyramids-an awkward camera mistake occurs during the point when Ernie and Bert look at the statues. After Bert says "Look at this funny statue!", the camera abruptly moves to show the Bert statue. Ernie and Bert, however, haven't even moved. In addition, when Ernie sings "Rubber Duckie", Jim's head pops up into frame for a second. News Flash: Tortoise and the Hair-When the tortoise and the hair begin the race, Jim's head is quite visible when Kermit is talking. When Kermit starts to talk to the rabbit, he ducks down, probably noticing he's in frame. "Doo Wop Hop"-The last 3 times Kermit is thrown in the air, the narrow slit through which Jim operates Kermit is visible. Ernie Makes Bert Dance-At the beginning of the ballroom dance, the bottom of the orange monster puppet is visible. So, what do you think? Are these goofs? Let me know, please! In Do the Alphabet, A sesame street vidio, I could see Betty Lou's puppeteer's arm when they all sang the first part of that ABC song. That should count, but I don't know how to add it.MasterArticaKennedy 04:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Goof from an outside appearance Is this considered a Sesame Street Goof? (look closely at the space between the Recycling box in the middle and on the far right.) User:Rnazar :Where is the goof?Dshibshm 05:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that's Caroll Spinney's head. -- Ken (talk) 06:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Certainly is! Does it count? -- Zanimum 14:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::It either belongs in Sesame Street Goofs or Behind the scenes photos, but I'm not really sure. What do other people think? ---MuppetHelper 22:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a goof if that's the angle that aired on TV. Not a goof if it's a photo. — scarecroe 20:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Danger's No Stranger goof? Danger's No Stranger Episode 2487 After the first chorus (and throughout the song by then), a shadow of a Muppet or person can be seen dancing to the song in the 2nd window on the building to the right in the back area. How does this count as a goof? ---- Jesse (talk) 17:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I put that in because I would find it very odd for something like that to be part of the video, but I'm not sure if it was meant to be on purpose. Wattamack4 21:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::I'm pretty sure that's on purpose. ---- Jesse (talk) 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, by the way you have it worded, it makes it look less like a goof and more like a detail of the video (no offense). ---- Jesse (talk) 21:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm taking this out and settling it. "A shadow of a Muppet or person dancing" cannot be considered a mistake (a set ad-lib, maybe, but it doesn't destroy the reality of the scene nor is it an unintended detail like a person's head popping up or, say, a boom mic in a live action movie; it was intended by someone, either the director as a whole or just the background puppeteer stuck with that chore). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I apologies for even thinking it was a goof. Won't happen again; I guess I just didn't see it as clearly as the other goofs. Wattamack4 21:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex Early goofs Are we sure that the stuff from the early years are goofs? TV sets are different shapes now than they were in 1969, and I think the instances of seeing Frank's head might have been out of the monitor's frame back then. -- Ken (talk) 03:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you ask me, if a puppeteer's head is visible, no matter how sets were shaped then, it still counts as a goof. ---- Jesse (talk) 03:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Brad's bath goof At 0:56 in this video, when Ernie carries the crate of bath toys in, what is that hidden black thing underneath the crate to carry it? If so, I would like to add it. ---- Jesse (talk) 23:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is it some eloborate looking rod carrying it or something? ---- Jesse (talk) 23:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots? How do I make screenshots off of YouTube videos and whatnot? ---- Jesse (talk) 03:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. Figured it out today... ---- Jesse (talk) 03:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Many more! I am a resident goof-spotter, so here are a few goofs to tickle your fancy: Grover and the Telephone Booth-when Grover stretches out his arms and says "FAAAAAAAAR AWAY!", you can see Frank Oz controlling his rod. Grover and the Telephone Booth (other)-whenever the monsters crowd into the booth, the footage is sped up. However, that makes the lines off-synch. "Get Along"-at several points in the song, including the firs verse (showing the greasers), the second verse, and the ending, the puppeteers (including Jim Henson) of the Purple greaser, Kermit, and the orange Yip-Yip are visible from the top of their heads. "Gospel Alphabet"-during the song, especially toward the ending, the bottom half (including the puppeteers) of characters such as Zoe and Cookie Monster, are visible. Verbal stumbles? If it's not on this page, where would one include verbal mistakes, such as during Bert and Ernie in the Rhyming Game skit? You know, where Jim got Ernie's line wrong that was to follow Bert's "I don't want to do it anymore." I could probably point to a few others where Jim or Frank is heard giggling off-script. --Dave Splurge 02:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind, I figured out where that would fit best, under Muppet Bloopers. -- Dave Splurge 15:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure this one belongs here The visible arm in the Remembering Game. I don't see that as a goof. I mean, we can't expect those game board blocks to just magically turn around themselves, now can we? If the show were "Concentration", I bet the operator would be shown on screen. Someone has to operate the game board, right? I don't consider it a goof that we can see someone's arm turning a block around when we know they have to be there. Anyone agree? Garrettk41 20:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) : I disagree! It is a goof because, while the hand obviously needs to be there, it does NOT have to be visible.Dshibshm 22:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt. And like I said, in a real game show, chances are the operator would be plainly visible, standing right beside the board. We wouldn't consider THAT a goof, now would we? Garrettk41 23:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Should This Count? I have recently noticed that in "I Whistle a Happy Tune", Grover's right arm seems to hang over his left arm for most of the number. Should this be counted as a goof? Obviously, there wasn't a performer operating the right arm, so it must have been hard to get it unstuck. --Minor muppetz 17:32, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :I think that gets into a subjective area. It could have been intentional, convenient, and in general, I don't think arm positions should count as goofs, not in the way that glimpsing a performer does, or inconsistencies in terms of features or clothing appearing or disappearing in the course of a skit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Andrew. —Scott (talk) 05:17, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Speaking of Grover, in the remade version of "Fur", halfway into the song (after Elmo says "He kinda grows it!") Grover's legs and the preformer's arm are visible at some points.--Bigbird96 05:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Another? I saw Jim Henson's head or something pop up when Ernie was cleaning the apartment in part 2 Rtivey 21:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Some "new" goofs? --NRKfan (talk) 15:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC)